When time cross
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: A crossover with Tokyo Babylon, were the group meets Seishirou, Subaru and Hokuto. The story takes place in Tokyo babylon volume 1. Read and watch Hokutochan and her matchmaking abilities!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Spoilers: Non for Tsubasa. Small spoilers for Tokyo Babylon volume 1.**

**Pairing: KuroxFay and SeishirouxSubaru**

When time cross

Fay looked around himself shivering lightly. The wind was cold, but since his cloak was a very warm one he decided it was not due to the temperature. Something was wrong with this city. Something was going to happen that would cause great pain.

"Look over there!" Mokona yelled and jumped off from Sakura's head. It bounced over the concrete road and towards a big tower a big sign looming above its entrance. "Mokona can't read it," Mokona said and gave Syaoran a quick glance. The boy didn't need to be asked twice and it was just a matter of time before Syaoran was studying the sign with great interest.

"It says Tokyo Tower," Syaoran said and turned towards the group. "Isn't Tokyo a place in Japan?" Syaoran looked at the ninja.

"How the hell should I know!" Kurogane growled and felt out of place already. He had recognized the letters already, but if this was Japan, his home world, then why was everything so different?

"Is this Kuro-tan's home world?" Fay asked and looked around. This sure didn't look like the place Fay had imagined Kurogane to come from.

"Hell it isn't! Stop asking that already!" Kurogane growled. If this was Japan then something big must have happened while he had been traveling, and if so, would Tomoyo be there?

"Let's go inside," Syaoran smiled towards Sakura and they both started walking inside.

"Let's go Kuro-pon," Fay smiled and made his way after Sakura and Syaoran. Slowly the ninja followed. Syaoran paid the entrance money with the cash they had gathered from the last world they had been in. "We are lucky they use the same type of money here as in the previous world," Fay grinned and started walking up the stairs that led to observation deck. "Hurry up Kuro-tan, don't be so lazy!" The group started climbing the stairs, ignoring the sign that read elevator just beside the seemingly endless stairs.

"Look, look!" Fay said enthusiastically and ran towards the huge windows to take a look at the amazing view. Kurogane silently looked around. This place was crazy. Why the hell would someone build such a high tower and then let the public inside. His eyes stopped at three person's, two of them eating ice cream. What made the ninja interested in particularly the tree of them was the outfits. The girl had wings sprouting out of her back and had overall the weirdest outfit he had ever witnessed before. The boy wore something along the same line except for the wings which he had been spared from.

"Sei-chan is so amazing! He is the perfect match for my Subaru!" the girl squealed while tapping the one who Kurogane thought to be Sei-chan. "It's such a shame that Subaru is such a dumb ass when it comes to important stuff as love," the girl turned her attention towards her bother and gave him a frustrated look.

"But Hokuto-chan…," the boy stuttered. "He is a man and I'm a man too!"

"So what?" Hokuto placed both her hands at her hips glaring at Subaru. "Don't tell me you're a homophobe?"

"No, I'm not…," Subaru forgot about his ice and suddenly a big part of it fell out of the cone and landed on his jacket.

"I'll take care of it Subaru-kun," Seishirou pulled out a napkin and gently wiped the stain away. "There you, as good as new."

"Ohohoho," as Kurogane witnessed the most remarkable laugh he had every heard he noticed how red the one called Subaru was. When Hokuto was done laughing she took a deep breath and turned to Seishirou. "You're such a romantic person Seishirou-san," Hokuto grinned. "I give you two my blessing!"

"But Hokuto-chan…," Subaru was blushing and he felt as though he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Who is he?" Kurogane froze, the girl was staring at him, and she was not smiling that was for sure. "Maybe he has a crush on Subaru-kun?" Seishirou, Subaru and Hokuto stared at Kurogane with suspicious eyes and Kurogane took several retreating steps. When his thoughts considered calling Fay over to help, he decided that he was officially freaking out. He took several deep breaths before turning around and walked towards Sakura and Syaoran standing beside one of the big windows enjoying the view.

"Do you think he is sexy?" Seishirou asked Subaru smiling.

"What?" Subaru become more red than he already was and carefully looked at the ninja who was now standing with his back towards them.

"I will not tolerate someone walking on Seishirou-san's territory," Hokuto-chan stamped her foot on the ground. "No one can destroy the remarkable love between the 13th descendant of the Sumeragi clan and the heir to the assassin clan Sakurasukamori!" Hokuto walked over to the ninja with confident steps and tapped his shoulder with great force. Slowly the ninja turned around. "Who do you think you are, coming on to my brother like that?"

"What do you mean?" Kurogane took some retreating steps. This didn't look good…

"To your information, me and my brother including his lover, does not like perverts like you!" Hokuto looked him right in the eye. "If you look at my brother again I'll make sure Seishirou-san over there makes a pillow out of you!"

"But I wasn't…," Kurogane looked at the furious girl in front of him and decided it would be no use to say anything against her belief that he was in love with her brother.

"Hi there!" Fay strolled over to the two of them smiling. "I'm Fay."

"You are cheating on your boyfriend?" Hokuto poked her finger at Kurogane's chest. "You evil, evil man!"

"What the hell…," Kurogane stopped the girl from poking and held her hand. He shouldn't have because Hokuto was not the one to be held against her will. She landed a kick right in the ninja's abdomen making him cringe in pain and most importantly let go of her hand.

"What a creep!" Hokuto looked at Kurogane with death in her eyes. "I don't understand why you like this guy," Hokuto returned her attention towards Fay. "But I'll give you my blessing anyways. The two of you obviously need each other, although one of you is a creep. I wish you the best of luck and I'm sure you need it," with that Hokuto strolled over to Subaru and Seishirou; victory in her eyes.

"Kuro-tan is such a pervert!" Fay teased and gave Kurogane a quick kiss. "I'm sure Hokuto-chan is right about us!"

**A/N: I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not. If someone wants for me to continue it I will. Thanks for reading my fic and I would be very happy if you review! **


End file.
